


Urgency

by DuskHeil



Series: Life with my wifey, Iwa-chan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Oikawa, Fluff, I vowed to spread the amazing benefits of reading fics with omega!Iwaizumi, M/M, Nothing but cute stuff, Omega!Iwaizumi, Omegaverse, Sexual Content - not thoroughly described tho, Tooru being a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskHeil/pseuds/DuskHeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TOORU. HOME. NOW."</p><p>"But Haji-chan~ I still need to review the reports for our meeting tommorro--"</p><p>"IF YOU'RE NOT RUNNING TO GET YOUR KEYS AND GETTING YOUR CAR STARTED RIGHT IN THIS VERY MOMENT, I'M GONNA HUMP YOUR PILLOWS, YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR STUPID ALIEN PLUSHIE THAT SMELL DEFINITELY LIKE YOU AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA WATCH AND SIT YOUR SORRY ASS AT THE CORNER OF THE ROOM UNTIL MY HEAT ENDS--"</p><p>"I'M ALREADY FLYING DOWN THE ESCALATOR! HOLY SHIT, HAJIME, ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgency

*

Once upon a time, it is one wonderful morning for Oikawa. He drives to work but not without a kiss and two black eyes (they always come together) from his adorable husband of two years, he charms fortunate creatures who happen to stray accross his glorified way to the office, he bullies their newest, annoying, not-so-genius, definitely-not-cuter-than-him intern, Tobio-chan, for two cups of coffee, he chugs both coffees down and starts juicing his beautiful brain, made with beautiful and completely pure ideals, for concepts.

 

Everything has been flowing oh so smoothly, like a miracle unveiling before his very eyes. Even the deformed, graceless figure of one, ugly, ogre Ushiwaka, a mere coworker from the other department who dares criticize Oikawa's impeccable proposals, doesn't even appear in his line of vision. Well, he supposes that's a good thing. A sore eye is a giant no, no especially on days when deadlines are near.

 

He briefly wonders if such an undoubtedly good day requires something in return. Oikawa dismisses the thought as he furiously types on his PC, doodling Iwa-chan, himself and their soon-to-be twenty-four children on his sketch book from time to time.

 

Hours sweep Oikawa away into plenary harmony.

 

However, as minutes come and pass, the nagging feeling that manages to find homage in the pit of his stomach since morning remains. He's halfway towards finalizing the total amount of expenses for their upcoming project when he realizes that Karma, indeed, hurts like a bitch. And this bitch somehow strikes through a well-veiled, innocent phone call.

 

"Haji-chaaaaaan! My loveliest, most beautiful barbarian of all times, oh, my sunflower who always bend towards the radiance of my light. Tell the Grand King thy wishes--"

 

"TOORU. HOME. NOW." The gruff voice from the other line barely breathes. Oikawa contemplates if he could contact the aliens right now and ask them to teleport him back home this instant.

 

"But Haji-chan~ I still need to review the reports for our meeting tommorro--" and thankfully, there's only a few minutes more before his work is over--

 

"IF YOU'RE NOT RUNNING TO GET YOUR KEYS AND GETTING YOUR CAR STARTED RIGHT IN THIS VERY MOMENT, I'M GONNA HUMP YOUR PILLOWS, YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR STUPID ALIEN PLUSHIE THAT SMELL DEFINITELY LIKE YOU AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA WATCH AND SIT YOUR SORRY ASS AT THE CORNER OF THE ROOM UNTIL MY HEAT ENDS--"

 

"I'M ALREADY FLYING DOWN THE ESCALATOR! HOLY SHIT, HAJIME, ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME?"

 

And fly he does. The elevators are crammed with a lot of people that Oikawa found himself risking the most handsome face in the whole, wide, wild world by running like a madman, sprinting through stairs and jumping over people's heads. He couldn't even remember how he manages to escape the building from the 21st floor in just a matter of minutes.

 

"Com'on buddy," he acknowledges his beloved Aston Martin, "If I didn't ride you home as quickly as McQueen, then I'll have no Haji-chan riding me like a queen."

 

This seems to do the job for the car magically revvs to life. Oikawa drives like his life depends on it. Somehow, that's partly true.

 

*

 

Even when he is still at the gate and like 5 meters away from the house, the brunette could already pick up the faint scent of Iwaizumi. Oikawa has to repress bolting right on the spot and rip the doors open without properly placing his shoes on the threshold ("If there's a single speck of dirt on the floor because of your creepers, Shittykawa, you'll lick them clean with your own tongue."). The man walks as briskly as he could, ensuring that there's no alpha suspiciously loitering near the vicinity.

 

It's not that Iwaizumi is not capable of beating the shit out of those vultures who even tries stealing his mate. Even at high school, when Iwaizumi belatedly presented as omega and Oikawa is still cowardly struggling with his unstoppable gay feelings for his best friend, his adorable troglodyte can protect himself just fine ("I believe that Iwa-chan's biceps are not just for decoration!").

 

However, other alphas could be stubborn and unrelenting. Some could be even stronger than Oikawa (not that he'll ever hesitate fighting against them head first). That's why he needs to be alert, even more so because Iwaizumi's body is gradually maturing for the reproductive phase. Certain hormones cause chemical reactions in his system that's slowly shaping and preparing his body for pregnancy. Because of that, Iwaizumi is losing his volleyball muscles to develop the rest of his omegan features.

 

And since Iwaizumi stopped taking his suppresants just last four years (and finally letting Oikawa to take care of him during the mating seasons after practically waiting his whole life), his heat strikes with passion and vigor. Not that Oikawa's complaining, who doesn't want a week and a half of sexy, moaning, begging, pleading, heavenly Hajime-chan? No one.

 

Oikawa slams the bedroom door open.

 

"Hajime-chaaaaaan!"

 

The raven is already forming a giant nest in their bed. There are pillows, clothes, towels, blankets and stuff toys. And is Hajime humping his newest alien plushie...?

 

He could feel his rut coming too.

 

"I WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU JUST STAND THERE WITH THE COMPANY OF YOUR RIGID COCK. BUT MAYBE IT COULD BE WAY BETTER IF--"

 

"Shhhh... Okay, I got it. I got you," In a matter of seconds, the brunette is already right beside him.

 

"It hurts, Tooru. Why can't I just fuckin--"

 

"It's alright Hajime. I won't leave you. I'll be here to listen to your moaning and howling when I fuck you in this very ugly unfashionable nest-- Ow! Ohmygod, not my face, Haji! Ow!"

 

"SHUT UP AND HURRY!"

 

Oikawa takes no time to remove his clothes and attack his husband. He kisses him with skill, with efficiency... with love. And since the situation demands urgency, he quickly slips inside Iwaizumi and pistols like a beast, a true alpha.

 

Iwaizumi's shouts of "H-Harder!", "Ah! Ah! Ah!", "T-There, right t-there--ah!", "Yes, yes, yesyesyes!", "Tooru, Tooru, fuck, TOORU!!!" and the lewd groans of Oikawa reigns inside their chamber until the dawn of morning.

 

*

 

Morning.

 

"Wakey uppy, sleeping beauty~" Oikawa beams as he greeted his beautiful Neanderthal with a breakfast in bed. He prepares a giant bowl of rice, pork chop, fried vegetables, an instant ramen and the rest of the things inside the fridge. It's a good thing he plans in advance and shops for groceries earlier in the month.

 

Iwaizumi's head peeks from their ugly, unfashionable nest, "What the fuck are you chirping so early in the morning for?"

 

Oikawa puts the tray on the bedside table and sits on his husband's lap when the other gestures him to do so. His omega could be very clingy during his heats.

 

"You need to eat your breakfast, Haji~"

 

"How about a quickie first? And then breakfast?"

 

"Goodness, Haji-chan. You wouldn't stop once you get started! You need to eat all of these if you want to last the day without starving!"

 

"But... just one really quick quickie?" Iwaizumi attempts, briefly realizing how their roles have changed.

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"No!"

 

"Yes!"

 

"No. No. No, no, no. I don't want you to die because of starvation from continuous sex."

 

"Please?"

 

"No, Haji, you can't persuade me with that caveman, puppy eyes of yours!"

 

"I'll wear that maternal dress you bought for me when I'm already pregnant?"

 

Bingo. He's fucked for life.

 

"Okay, just one, ONE very quick quickie."

 

"How would you like to do it?"

 

"Hmm? How about you ride me from the top, Haji-chan? And then we could have some shower sex later. And, and how about we christen our new couch and fuck for like three or four rounds-- ow! Holy shit, ow! Not again, HAJIME! OUCH!"

 

"Idiot," Iwaizumi laughs, his elbow abusing Oikawa's rib cage, "How can we do it in just one quickie?"

 

His husband innocently smiles, "Oh, we have a lot of time for that. What makes me curious is how you're gonna be able to walk for the next week."

 

"Is that a challenge, Tooru?"

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Feel free to share your feelings at the comments please! Thank you!


End file.
